otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Members of the Vera Family
Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriProfile.png|CharacterName = Yuri Vera|Sigil = |Flavor = Let me do all the talking.|Theme = Scarlett/Disher/Lenover- He Will Kill Again|Weight = 142.5|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 8th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = Harbor City California|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Main Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Yuri has embraced a new demon, allowing him to turn invisible while standing in the shadows. Moving does not disrupt the effect and his footsteps are silent. In order to easily interact with the physical world he must become visible. Resting in the shadows will now slowly regenerate his health over the course of several days.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning|Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon hooked chains from any shadow near him, this chain has no maximum length, but moving it beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness unless Yuri attaches them to another shadow. Direct light, especially sunlight, will cause the chains to tighten immensely before breaking apart.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Pact|Power Effect 3 = The Hat Man is the name of the demon Yuri has made a pact with in order to strengthen his shadow abilities. Direct sunlight is now harmful to Yuri, causing him pain that grows with exposure. If Yuri stays in the sunlight for too long he will become possessed by the Hat Man. He carries around a knife that he uses to cut down into the spines of his victims, paralyzing them before leaving them to die. }} |Notes Content = *When he comes out of invisibility, "Touched Ones" will see a barely visible shadowy coat over his body along with a hat for a split second. **If someone is able to somehow see his aura, it will look like the Hat Man. }}}} |-|Lucas = |ProfilePic = LucasProfile.png|CharacterName = Lucas Vera|Sigil = |Flavor = Hot and dang-ger-ous.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/wp99AMfxnNM David Guetta - Dangerous]|Weight = 142|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 8th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Harbor City California|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Main Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon|Level = 5|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 1 = Lucas can breath out a stream of flames at a distance of up to 2 yards. These flames burn at a temperature of up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. He must take as deep a breath as he can to project the flames at the maximum distance. Breathing the flames more than twice in succession will begin to cause him to become winded and out of breath, preventing him from using effectively for a short amount of time.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for 7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting + Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Through sheer force of will Lucas can empower his to burn at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees. Doing this will make his lungs ache, causing him to cough excessively and give him trouble breathing. If used in succession it will begin to literally burn him from the inside out.}} |Notes Content = *An awful liar, but uses sarcasm to make people think he's lying. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching. He's learned how to paint, and works as a tattoo artist. *His confidence in his appearance has increase in the passed few years due to being in a relationship with Ricky, so he isn't quite as picking about the way he looks. *Took a few art courses as a college. *After finding out that Ricky and him were in a relationship, Clara and Vincent freaked, kicking Lucas, and by extention, Yuri, out of the house. Victor disowned them entirely and refuses to speak with Lucas. **Matty still speaks with them on occasion, and has visited them in L.A. a few times. **Yasmine, being zealously religious, regards Lucas as a sinner and heretic. *Lucas has steadily become more and more stressed over the last few years, as despite his family effectively hating him, he still misses them. **He smokes much more heavily now, going from a pack a week to almost a pack a day. **He also talks in his sleep more frequently, and sometimes sleepwalks. **The passed few years have shaken Lucas greatly and he's a little less assertive of his own opinions. He's also less patient with new people, and doesn't understand or trust other's points of view. **He also reacts violently when someone brings up his relationship with Ricky, or his sexuality in general, as a negative. **When he isn't around Ricky or Yuri, these traits are magnified further, as he feels vulnerable when not around at least one of them. *Despite them having been together for some time now, Ricky can still cause him to blush with anything mildly suggestive. *Despite being identical twins, Lucas has a few physical differences from his brother. **He has situs inversus, a condition which causes most of his major organs to be in the opposite side of their normal placement, meaning that his heart is on the right side of his chest, instead of the left. **He's also left handed, whereas Yuri is right-handed. **In addition, he tends to use a lot of skin products and sometimes wears sunscreen, whereas Yuri doesn't care as much, so Lucas generally has a fair-er complexion then his brother. This has become much more pronounced in recent years, and makes it easier to tell them apart. }}}} |-|Clara = |Flavor = You're getting a job!|Height = 5'5"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Vincent = |Flavor =Definitely not Superman.|Height = 6'4"|Weight = 223|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = March|Day = 30th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 46|Birthplace = Oporto, Portugal|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |Flavor = No one can resist the Rocket!|Height = 1'|Weight = 24|HairColor = Red and White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = May|Day = 8th|Year = 1988|CurrentAge = 7|Birthplace = Riverside, California|Nationality = American|Role = Family Dog|Species = Corgi|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Yasmine = |Flavor = Filled with Christ love.|Height = 5'6"|Weight = 149|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = November|Day = 20th|Year = 1974|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Matty = |Flavor = Better than the twins at everything.|Height = 6'2"|Weight = 188|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Avo = | |ProfilePic = LuanaProfile.png|CharacterName = Luana "Avo" Araujo|Sigil = |Flavor = The Ill-Mother lives!|Theme = [https://youtu.be/vEhTbP4HVVs Thrice - Backdraft]|Height = 5'3"|Weight = 92|HairColor = Silver-Grey|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1912|CurrentAge = 83|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Witch Queen|PowerSource = Herself|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Luana has no single alignment to either or creatures, as she is virtually an unrivaled master with all things paranormal and spiritual, with only her advanced age now holding her back.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = As long as Luana knows the name of a demon it cannot harm her or anyone she does not wish it to. She knows the names of over ten thousand demons.}} |Notes Content = *The twin's maternal Grandmother. She has a younger brother named Paulo Araujo who lives in New Mexico. *She is the one that bound Belxephon to the Twins, as she wanted him to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. *The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. *The full scope of Luana's powers aren't known. When she was younger she was more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. **She's one of the very few people throughout the history of mankind that was capable of maintaining order over an entire continent. *Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. She regards these nicknames as little more than fluff. **She gained the name La Madre from central american folk, who viewed her as a respected spiritual leader. **Ill-Mother was attributed to her after her husband died and she became something of a vengeful legend among south and central America's supernatural culture, as she would frequently take on powerful entities and cults and leave nothing but broken remains in her wake. Because she suddenly vanished from South America, many people think the Ill-Mother died decades ago, very few know that she still lives. *She was extremely beautiful when she was younger, so much so that she was capable of seducing Belxephon. *She's an accomplished home-cook when it comes to traditional Brazilian food, though she can really cook most anything well, especially when compared to the Twin's mother, Clara. *Despite being a "Witch Queen", Luana isn't actually a "Witch" in the same way that Leena, Helena, and Maria were/are. She instead uses a kind of raw and primal magic, very similar to , in order to perform various feats of magical power. **She's still capable of casting any spells a Witch could, though she must perform certain spells in a different way to get the same effect. *She returned to the Asylum less than a year after leaving it, before she left however, she cast a spell that altered the world and the memories of everyone except herself, The Twins, Ricky, and Odie, into thinking that Hunter/Brendan was always Odie's younger brother. ---- History ---- *She and her first husband operated out of a small town near Rio de Janeiro, and people traveled from all around the continent to seek their aid. They operated this way for some time, until they became arrogant. Luana's husband wanted a power that would ensure that they could help any who sought them out, and having dealt with demons in the passed, the two of them summoned and attempted to trick into a one-sided pact. *Luana's husband controlled full power for six days, bringing great prosperity to the small town they lived in. However on the seventh day he became possessed, and unleashed a terrible catastrophe, slaughtering the townsfolk in horrible fashions, and defeating Luana at every turn. In the end captured, tortured, and mutilated Luana's two young sons in front of her, then left her among the ruins of her home, thinking she was broken. *Over the course of the next decade Luana accumulated vast supernatural power through unknown methods as she hunted down Belxephon, who was ravaging the countryside unopposed for the better part of the decade. In the end she killed her husband and lost his host. However the pact her husband had made bound Belxephon's presence Luana, and by extension, to her bloodline. He was then passed from generation to generation, down to the Twins, namely Lucas. *After defeating Belxephon, Luana became almost tyrannical and used her great powers to police and order the entire continent of South America, crushing the majority of evil-doers with such prejudice and cruelty that she became feared by everyone in the supernatural world. However she did bring peace to the region for over a decade. *At some point she became pregnant from an unknown man. Thinking that this was her second chance, she traveled north into the U.S. to start a new life with her brother and daughter, Clara. However she had great difficulty fitting into a normal family life, and still suffered mental turmoil from the horrors of what happened in her youth. Eventually she deemed herself too dangerous to be around her own family, and submitted herself to the Riverside Asylum.}}}} Category:Family Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters